The present invention relates to a wall mounting device for electronic equipment cases in telephone switching equipment or the like, and more particularly to the wall mounting device for the electronic equipment cases each of which is so designed as to contain a PBX (Private Branch Exchange) and a router in an IPTS (IP Telephony System) in one case.
In a conventional wall mounting device of this type, the PBX and the router have been contained in separate cases. The cases for the PBXes have been placed on a table or a floor, or hanged on a wall of a building or the like one by one in a flat arrangement. The cases for the routers have been placed on a table or vertically stacked one above another by employing a rack.
However, in the conventional device as described above, because the cases for the PBXes and the cases for the routers have been constructed separately, and besides, the cases have been placed on the floor or so, mounted on the wall in the flat arrangement, placed on the table, or vertically stacked by means of the rack, a large installation area has been required. Therefore, it has been a problem how effectively they should be arranged in a small space.
In view of the above described problem, and considering that it has been realized to contain the PBX and the router in the IPTS in a single electronic equipment case, an object of the invention is to provide a wall mounting device for electronic equipment cases in telephone switching equipment or the like which is intended to install the electronic equipment cases each containing a PBX and a router in a single case in this manner effectively on a wall of a building or the like.
In order to attain the above described object, the present invention provides a wall mounting device for electronic equipment cases in telephone switching equipment or the like which is intended to install a plurality of the electronic equipment cases such as the telephone switching equipment on a wall of a building or the like, comprising at least one equipment mounting metal plate to be attached to the wall, wherein the equipment mounting metal plate is composed of a receiving shelf on which a lower face of a first one of the plurality of electronic equipment cases is adapted to be placed, a mounting base plate from which the receiving shelf is projected, and a fixing part for fixing the first electronic equipment case to the mounting base plate, the equipment mounting metal plate being provided with fitting means for fitting a equipment extension metal piece which installs a second electronic equipment case in front of the wall overlaid on the first electronic equipment case.
The invention is also characterized in that the equipment extension metal piece is provided with fitting means for additionally fitting the equipment mounting metal plate to the second electronic equipment case in front of the wall.
Further, the equipment mounting metal plates and the equipment extension metal pieces are alternately arranged on a front face of the wall, whereby the plurality of electronic equipment cases are sequentially overlaid to be installed on the front face of the wall.
According to the present invention constructed in this manner, a plurality of the electronic equipment cases can be sequentially overlaid on the front face of the wall, by adding the equipment mounting metal plates and the equipment extension metal pieces one by one in front of the wall. As the results, the wall having a limited space can be effectively utilized, and a number of the electronic equipment cases can be effectively installed utilizing a room space expanding in front of the wall.
Also, the equipment extension metal piece is fitted to either one of an upper part and a lower part of the equipment mounting metal plate.
According to the present invention constructed in this manner, protrusion of the equipment mounting metal plate from an outer shape of the electronic equipment case can be minimized, thus attaining effective utilization of the wall face, and contributing to an improved appearance.
Further, the equipment extension metal pieces are fitted to both an upper part and a lower part of the equipment mounting metal plate.
The present invention constructed in this manner, can fully deal with an increase in weight due to the fact that the PBX and the router are contained in the single electronic equipment case.
Also, the fixing part for fixing the electronic equipment case formed in the equipment mounting metal plate is composed of an engaging portion which is formed on the mounting base plate and adapted to be engaged with an engaging projection provided on a back face of the electronic equipment case, and a threaded part for screw fitting the electronic equipment case.
According to the present invention constructed in this manner, by engaging the engaging projection on the electronic equipment case with the engaging portion formed on the mounting base plate, the electronic equipment case will be prevented from falling forward, and can be positioned with respect to the equipment mounting metal plate, thus facilitating screwing work which will be conducted thereafter.
Further, the engaging projection and the engaging portion are constructed so that the electronic equipment case can be engaged with the equipment mounting metal plate by laterally moving the case with respect to the metal plate.
According to the present invention constructed in this manner, even though a plurality of the electronic equipment cases have been overlaid and mounted on the wall, the electronic equipment case existing at an intermediate position can be detached by simply moving it in a lateral direction, without removing the other electronic equipment cases as well as the mounting metal plates and the extension metal pieces for installing them.
Also a wire bundle of an electronic equipment such as telephone switching equipment is provided on a left side wall or a right side wall of the electronic equipment case, and a wire cover for covering the wire bundle is attached to the equipment mounting metal plate.
According to the present invention constructed in this manner, by overlaying a plurality of the electronic equipment cases, the wire bundles of the electronic equipment cases can be easily connected to other equipment without any influence from the other electronic equipment cases.
Further, the wire cover is provided with a dented display window for exposing a display part which is provided on a corner of the left side wall or the right side wall of the electronic equipment case.
According to the present invention constructed in this manner, the display part of the electronic equipment case will not be hidden behind the wire cover, but can be easily observed.
Moreover, the fitting means for fitting the equipment mounting metal plate to the equipment extension metal piece for the electronic equipment case are constructed in such a manner that both the metal plate and the metal piece are fitted to each other at their side parts.
According to the present invention constructed in this manner, in case where the wire cover is provided, the fitting means can be exposed only by removing the wire cover, thus facilitating detaching work of the electronic equipment case.